Paul van Dyk
Matthias Paul, better known by his stage name Paul van Dyk (born 16 December 1971) is a German Grammy Award-winning DJ, record producer and musician. One of the first true superstar DJs, Paul van Dyk was the first artist to receive a Grammy Award nomination in the newly added category of Best Dance/Electronic album for his 2003 release Reflections. He was named the World's number one DJ in both 2005 and 2006, something only few DJs have ever achieved. He was the first ever DJ to be named number one by Mixmag in 2005. By 2008, he had sold over 3 million albums worldwide. For more than two decades, the world has known Paul van Dyk as one of Germany's most successful musicians and as one of the ultimate superstars of electronic music. As an artist, DJ, and producer, Paul has surpassed various milestones over the course of his career, including having sold more than 3.5 million albums and being twice voted the world's No.1 DJ. He has remixed the likes of Madonna, Justin Timberlake, U2 and Depeche Mode. Earning a Grammy nomination and accepting the “Order of Merit” from the state of Berlin are just two of Paul's numerous accomplishments and accolades for his talents. His sensational DJ sets attract expansive crowds on every continent. Not only does van Dyk fill the world's best-known venues, but every year he transforms New York's Central Park into a unique open-air festival. His solo, beach-side performance in Rio de Janeiro attracted over one million people, and in May, he took over London’s O2 Brixton Academy for a standout show, whetting the UK’s appetite for his forthcoming Summer festival appearances. Away from the world of music, Paul's extracurricular exploits are without comparison. He grew up in East Berlin and experienced a divided city first-handily in the former GDR, then beheld such historical events as the of the fall of the Berlin wall and the city's re-unification. World leaders and a television audience of billions recently witnessed Paul's performance of his anthem "We Are One" at the German Reunification ceremony, reiterating his role as a unique ambassador for the dance music community. During his extensive travels, Paul has been both an established figure for the youth and also a musical ambassador for the re-united Germany. Closer to home – both geographically and personally – his social enterprise work in Berlin includes his charity Rückenwind, which has led to regular dialogue with Germany’s politicians and policy makers on diverse issues. Paul van Dyk is truly an exceptional figure. At the moment, Paul van Dyk is working on his upcoming artist album EVOLUTION, which will be released Summer 2011 and accompanied worldwide by a brand new show.www.paulvandyk.com Releases As Paul van Dyk As Shine As Paul van Dyk Remix As Tilt vs Paul van Dyk As Paul van Dyk & Arnej As Tilt & Paul van Dyk As Paul van Dyk & Guiseppe Ottaviani As Christian Burns & Paul van Dyk As Paul van Dyk feat. Austin Leeds As Chris Becker, Chris Montana and Paul van Dyk Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks es:Paul van Dyk Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:German DJ Category:German Producer Category:Label Owners